gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Vauxhall Astra SRi 2.0i 16V
|manufacturer = Vauxhall |displacement = 1998 cc |drivetrain = |engine = X20XEV |power = 135 BHP |torque = 139.0 lb-ft |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = 4110 mm |width = 1709 mm |height = 1425 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |speed = }} The Vauxhall Astra SRi 2.0i 16V is a Road car produced by Vauxhall. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors The player can choose eleven colors upon buying this car. * Glacier White Solid * Star Silver Metallic * Diamond Black Metallic * Satin Red Pearlescent * Flame Red Solid * Carriage Green Solid * Classic Green Metallic * Velvet Green Pearlescent * Premium Blue Metallic * Polar Sea Blue Pearlescent * Kings Blue Solid In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Go through Vauxhall's price list and you'll find no fewer than 76 models in the Astra range, introduced in 1998. But there's only one of interest to Gran Turismo drivers - the fastest one. Forget the five-door hatch, the four-door saloon, the estate, the 1.4-litre, the 1.6, 1.8 and the gaggle of diesels. What you want to get your hands on is the SRi. This three-door hatch gets a two-litre 16-valve motor to drive its front wheels. Power is a healthy 134 BHP at 5,600 rpm which is enough to see the SRi to 60 mph in a fraction over eight seconds and then on to a top speed of 130 mph. The Astra's gearbox is a five-speed manual and stopping power is provided by all round disc brakes. An ABS anti-lock system and traction control do their best to maintain the tyres' contact with the road at all times. Speaking of tyres, the Astra SRi runs on 15-inch alloy wheels and chunky 205/50 R16 rubber. Other distinguishing marks include a deeper chin spoiler with built-in driving lamps, plus side skirts and a small rear wing. The Astra boasts Vauxhall's standard MacPherson strut independent front suspension and a torsion beam rear end. But thanks to some helpful tuning from the experts at Lotus it behaves far better than hot Vauxhalls of the past. Where old Astras could barely cope with their power and their front-wheels would be squirming with torque steer, the SRi could easily handle more oomph. In the corners it grips hard before eventually giving in to understeer. Although it's not ultimately as adjustable on the throttle as other hot hatches, the Astra will tuck its nose tighter into a corner if you lift off the power mid-bend. And unlike some, it's unlikely to try to spin you off the road. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Vauxhall Dealership for 21,850 Credits. The car is available only in the PAL version of the game, and it cannot be bought if the game language isn't set to English. Trivia *Regardless of the language selected on the language selection screen, the racing modified version of this car will always appears as an opponent in the first rally race of the Green Forest Roadway. This happens only in the PAL version of the game. Pictures -R-Vauxhall_Astra_SRi_2.0i_16V.jpg|A Vauxhall Astra SRi 2.0i 16V with racing modifications applied. The livery of the race modified version of this car bears a notable resemblance with the livery of the Vauxhall Tigra Ice Race Car. It also foreshadows the appearance of the Vauxhall Astra Super Touring Car '00, due to the similar color scheme. File:Bvasnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Vauxhall Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Coupes Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars